Playground
by Kukiko-Rei
Summary: Oneshot. In a playground, an unexpected romance is formed between the poor and the rich. Unfortunately, they had to wait for so long before they could finally show their feelings for each other.


This is gonna sux, so just flame me...If not, review! :)))))

Playground

''Daddy! It's the playground! The playground!'' A child shouted excitedly. He was pulling his father's hand along with him.

''Alright...Alright..'' He said tiredly. Looking at the swing, he swore he could see a raven-haired boy with emerald green eyes sitting on it. Rubbing his eyes to make his vision more clearer, he looked again. There was no one there. He looked down sadly and his son was concerned.

''Daddy? Are you ok?'' He asked innocently. The father looked at his son. His son looked almost like him. Blonde and handsome. Arrogant in a way but not as much as him. The father nodded his head and motioned for him to play by himself. The child shrugged his shoulders and went with his father's orders.

The father sat on the swing, watching his son. His son was still so young and he still was not aware of his own mother's death. He felt the swing, the metal chains which connected the leather to the poles above. He took a jog down memory lane.

''Harry...'' It happened three years ago. He had met the most beautiful man he had ever seen in a place where it helped to create memories of your childhood.

~~Three years ago~~

Draco Malfoy was fifteen then. He was single and simply pompous. No one could stand him. He could not understand why people avoided him though. He was still in his own world where he was the bright one out of all the dull humans.

It was undeniable that he had several reasons to be that arrogant. He had both beauty and wealth. He had high cheekbones and features which showed his maturity. His eyes were cunning yet captivating and his lips were always curved into a seductive smirk. Besides, he came from a wealthy family with a high social standing. No one could be compared to him.

One night, he decided to take a walk to the playground. He had not visited it for a long time and so, it was very rare. The breeze brushed against his cheek and the night air was chilly. He took the precautions to wear a jacket, of course. The great Draco Malfoy could not possibly hit the headlines by freezing in the cold. When he reached his old favorite place, he smiled. It was still the same. The same paint. The same rides. He was about to climb the ladder which led to the slide when he saw a lone boy sitting on the swing, staring blankly into space.

'Weird goon..' He thought before getting off the ladder and walking towards him.

''Hey.'' The boy looked at him and that was when he noticed that the boy was even more beautiful than he was. Green eyes that shone like emeralds and the tears just helped elevate the effect. Sleek and shiny hair which glowed even in the dark. Draco scrunched up his nose in distaste though as he realised that the clothing he wore were tattered and dirty.

''What..'' The boy's voice trailed off as he started thinking again. Draco wanted to know what he was thinking of. He shook his shoulders, breaking his concentration.

''What?'' He sounded annoyed. Draco was impressed with him. No one dared to speak to him like this.

''What are you thinking?'' The boy looked at him weirdly. Draco cleared his throat, trying to mask the anxiety that was showing on his face. Why was he looking at him like that? Can't he just give him a straight answer?

''None of your worries...'' The boy looked away, ''Leave me alone.''

Draco frowned. The boy had the audacity to speak to him like this!

''Hey!'' He grabbed his shoulder harshly and turned him to face him. He was shocked when he saw visible tears running down his face. He quickly released his grip and raised his hands.

''I-I didn't do it!'' Draco ran away, being a coward.

Present

The father chuckled.

''Guess I wasn't much of a brave one that time, eh? Harry?'' He spoke to the air. He started swinging, using his leg to push himself up.

Three years ago

(Next Day)

''I wonder if he is still there.'' Draco skipped to the playground. He wanted to apologise for running away last night. True enough, he was still there but he was dressed in the same clothing as last night.

''Hey..Sorry about last night.'' The boy looked at him emotionlessly.

''Really! I am!'' Draco's voice raised slightly. The boy flinched at his loud volume and nodded his head in understanding. Draco felt happy that the boy had accepted his apology. Maybe he can try making friends with him.

''What is your name?'' He blurted out. The boy looked at him with the same weird expression that he used last night. Draco waited patiently for his answer, looking at him with anticipation. The boy heaved a loud sigh.

''You...you really shouldn't be asking strangers for names...''

''But..you look so lonely..''

''So? You look more lonely to me.''

Draco was taken aback.

Present

The father felt like crying again as he relieved the past.

''You were always the smart one...Harry.''

Three Years Ago

''What?''

''Yeah, you look more lonely to me...'' Draco was angry by now. He curled his hands into fists.

''Shut up!'' The boy was not surprised. He just turned his head away. Draco gritted his teeth. All he asked for is a simple name and this boy turned it into a fight. He heard the boy sighing before muttering something. Draco could feel his anger subsiding slightly.

''What?'' The boy banged his head lightly against the chains before speaking in a louder tone.

''Harry.''

Harry...It was such a lovely name. So, a strong friendship between the two was formed. Days have passed and all Draco wanted to meet was Harry. He was always surrounded with an air of mystery. But no matter how much Draco wanted to ask why he was always at the playground, Harry always changed the topic. Draco noticed that he was always wearing the same clothing and so, he always brought his new ones. Draco always brought some food and drinks with him as well.

''Harry...why won't you tell me?'' Harry was munching on a loaf of bread. He looked up, confused.

''Tell you what?'' The boy resumed eating. The expression which Draco wore was so full of longing and sadness.

''About why you are always here.''

''I don't see why I should tell you.''

''Harry, do you trust me?''

''Yes but...''

''But what?''

''I just don't want to tell you, ok?''

''All in all, you just do not trust me!'' The boys were arguing heatedly, both verbally hurting each other. Draco stormed away before Harry could say something. It has been weeks since he saw Harry. He just did not have the humility to go back there. Malfoys have their pride. But he decided to just get this over with.

''Harry?'' As he neared the playground, he saw that no one was there. Only a note taped to the swing.

_To: Draco_

_This is Harry. I couldn't tell you this. But I am an orphan. I live with my abusive aunt and uncle together with an idiotic pig of a cousin. I am going off to another place with them now. I know that you may think it is too late now but I am sorry. I did not know if you will stop being my friend when you know about this. _

_If you may accept this..._

_Draco, I like you, more than a friend, more than just a brother._

_Harry_

Present

Draco stared at his son and brought out the note. He has always kept it with him and he brought his son to the playground everyday without fail. It was under the pretense that he wanted to bring him there but he really just wanted to see his love.

''Daddy! Daddy!'' His son ran up to him excitedly, wearing a broad grin on his face.

''What, Scorpius?'' He was annoyed by his son's hyperactivity.

''I saw an angel! Come on! Come on! Before he flies away!'' His son was pulling his hand, determined and he had no choice but to follow him. He led him towards a bench under a tree. There sitting on the bench was a man with long, flowing black hair. Draco squinted his eyes, looking from a distance. The man was just sitting there, his arms folded and his legs crossed. Could it be...? Draco walked towards the man slowly with his son following behind him.

''...Harry?'' The man grinned and stood up. Draco smiled widely. Scorpius was amazed. He had never seen his father so happy before.

''Draco.'' An older Harry spoke in an alluring tone. Draco could not help it but to hug the man.

''I have missed you...'' His voice was muffled as he buried his face into Harry's shoulder. Harry pushed him away from the hug gently and smiled at him.

''Did you see the note?'' Draco nodded.

''I like you too, more than a brother and friend.'' Hearing this, Harry lowered his head and kissed him on the lips lightly, not more than an innocent peck. They embraced each other again, clinging onto each other for dear life.

Scorpius was still an innocent child. He would never have known that the one whom his father truly loves was not Astoria, his mother but the raven-haired boy named Harry Potter. They were stuck in this forbidden love, giving in to hidden desires. Three years, they have been separated. Now that they have rekindled their love for each other again, they made a promise to never leave each other's sides again. Never

End!

How was this one shot?


End file.
